The present invention is related to a communication terminal capable of performing both voice communications and character communications, and also related to a communication system with employment of this communication terminal.
A communication method has been proposed in, for example, JP-A-No. 2002-162983 in which voice information transmitted from a sender terminal is converted into character information and then this character information is transmitted to a receiver terminal by a voice/character bidirectional converting server.
In the above-described method, the voice/character information converting operations are carried out by the server. As a result, in the case that a communication condition defined from a sender terminal up to a communication firm and the like is deteriorated, voice data cannot be transmitted from this sender terminal to the server, so that communications between the sender and the receiver are interrupted, resulting in inconvenient utilization of the communication terminal.